Phase interpolation technology has been widely used in electronic devices, such as clock generator, testing machine and so on, for interpolating a plurality of output clock signals having different phases from a plurality of reference clock signals.
Normally, phase interpolation technology is used in a high-frequency operating environment, and thus factors, such as high-frequency noise interference, frequency offset and phase error, are taken into consideration. Of these factors, the phase error is normally caused by process variation.
Therefore, the present disclosure discloses a capacitance phase interpolation circuit and a method thereof capable of overcoming above factors to obtain required output clock signals.